Last Chance
by Love In Vein
Summary: A girl moves to Castle Rock with one last chance to redeem herself. But how can she if the Cobras, especially Ace Merrill, seem determined to drag her and her new-found friends down with them? Takes place the school year after Stand By Me. *Now Complete!*
1. Welcome to Castle Rock or How to Survive...

Title: Last Chance  
Author: Love In Vein  
Summary: A girl moves to Castle Rock with one last chance to redeem herself. But how can she if the Cobras, especially Ace Merrill, seem determined to drag her and her new-found friends down with them? Takes place in the school year after Stand By Me.  
Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
A/N: This story isn't really a Stand By Me fic, in that it has nothing to do with Gordie and the rest of the gang. They probably won't even be in it at all. This is a total Cobras story, told from the point of view of Katherine. I'll try my hardest to make sure this doesn't end up Mary Sue. I moved Castle Rock back to Maine, since I have no idea why they moved it to Oregon in the first place. I'm guessing the Cobras are all around 17 years old, so those that are still in school (I know Eyeball dropped out in 10th grade) are seniors. The first chapter is kind of exposition, and may seem boring. I needed to get it out of the way, though. Ok, I think that's it! Read, dammit!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This year was my last chance, sincerely. I think I've been to four or five different schools since I started the seventh grade, mainly on account of me fighting. Well, there was that one time I came to school drunk outta my mind on plain old whiskey. That had been dumb, and I guess you could say I was asking for trouble. That's, I guess, a problem with me. I'm a spoiled brat, and a typical one too. The only child of an upper class, "socialite" couple. Mama and Daddy give me just about whatever I want, 'cept I gotta buy it myself. We don't celebrate Christmas, and I've never had a birthday party. It's a pay-off, I guess. Their respective families woulda shit bricks if they had decided to give me up for adoption, so what do you do with a kid you gotta keep and really don't want? Their simple solution is to just give me what I want as long as they never have to see me. Hah, and look how good that's worked. But as I was saying, this was my last chance.  
  
About a day before the school year ended, I cut some girl 'cause I heard her talk shit about me and, predictably, the school folks wigged. Called my parents down, a meeting was held, and once again I was permanently expelled. Well, usually, that would mean a stint in some reform school or something like that, but this time it was different. More than different. *Fucking* different, dig? My parents actually sat me down. *Sat* *me* *down*. They told me that my father had gotten an offer to open a new branch of his bank in some shit hole in Maine. Fucking Maine. And my father agreed, mostly because he wanted to be the Big Boss for a change. They also mentioned somethin about property taxes and dollar values, but I wasn't paying attention at this point. I think they were just excited to have a house bigger than this one, even though our house was the biggest on the block. Whatever. Then comes the killer. Since I would be going to the public school (public school?) there, I would have a small chance to start over. Redeem myself in the last year of my secondary education. Just one catch. If I fuck up *at* *all* before winter break, I would be out. As in, on my ass. Fun for the whole family, right? Of course I agreed. What the hell else could I do?  
  
So it was a week before the start of the new school year when our moving vans, with our cherry Rolls-Royce riding behind 'em, pulled into the driveway of our latest digs. And, man, I gotta admit that it was (well, still is) a swell looking place. Really great. Classic Victorian and all that. The neighbors aren't too far away, but far enough so that they won't be a bother. I liked that. Dad really must've hit the jackpot. That, or nobody wanted to live there. Oh, well.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
"Yeah?" I fucking hate that name. Katherine. What kinda fucking name is that, anyway?  
  
"Why don't you check the place out? I think the tower room is calling your name," Daddy said, in that voice that really means 'just go away.'  
  
"All right, Daddy," I replied, flashing him that dazzling smile, mostly for the benefit of our new neighbors, who I saw were peering through their curtains at us.  
  
I climbed the steps, opened the door, stepped inside and immediately I was hit with this certain feeling. A premonition, if you will. Castle Rock was gonna be the death of me.   
  
Maybe I shoulda paid attention to that premonition, that little thought. It probably woulda saved me a lot of trouble in the long run. But if I had, you wouldn't be hearing this little story. And you are. So obviously I didn't.   
  
Anyway, back to the house. It was big and empty, real lonely like. I took the main staircase to the second floor, and looked around, taking it all in. Three bedrooms and a bathroom, plus what looked like a study or something. The most interesting thing about the second floor was a small spiral staircase that lead to the main turret. I took those stairs up to that room, and as soon as I saw it I knew it was mine. Cut off from the rest of the house, it was a neat place to be. A huge oak tree was just outside one of the windows, and would provide a great means of escape many times over the course of that year.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I think I spent that entire week in that house, barely venturing a step beyond our property. My parents made the social rounds, meeting and greeting to their hearts' content. Mama said people asked after me, but I highly doubt that. When would they have even fucking known I lived there, anyway? My '58 fire engine red T-bird arrived from Boston that Saturday, and was I ever glad. Grade A, that thing is. Still my little pride and joy.   
  
On the Monday that school started I got dressed in a nice outfit, just for my parents benefit. But once I was in my car and around the corner, I pulled off that stupid skirt to reveal my favorite jeans and off came the neat sweater set in favor of a slightly snug black t-shirt. I pulled the ribbon out of my long, cinnamon-colored hair and slipped a black headband over it. I know, already I was beginning my vicious cycle all over again.   
  
Pulling into the Castle Rock High parking lot was kinda nerve-wracking. Yeah, I admit it, I was nervous. This was the make or break time, and ten-to-one my rep. had already gotten around. Anyway, despite this I walked with complete confidence through the huge double doors, ignoring the looks and whispers I was getting. They coulda all fucked off, far as I was concerned. I had been directed to go to the Main Office, and when I finally found it I leaned on the long counter that separates the kids from the "authority." After a few seconds I began to get real impatient and drummed my fingers on the hard wood. An annoyed-looking woman finally came out of a side office and looked at me with a scowl on her old, wrinkled face. "What do you want?" she asked, obviously having no idea who I was.  
  
"I'm Katherine Reyes, I was told to come here to get a schedule or somethin," I replied, my lips quirking up in a slight smile when her features noticeably paled.  
  
"Katherine Reyes? Yes...yes, I was told you would be coming," she stammered and disappeared back into her office. When she came back she was holding a yellow piece of paper. "This is your schedule. Follow me."  
  
I followed her through the empty halls and she began to make small talk with me for some reason. "We've already been informed of your...problems, Miss. Reyes. Hopefully you will use this opportunity to make a positive change in your life."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," I muttered. I saw that she was eyeing me suspiciously outta the corner of her eye and felt my temper flare just a bit. The bitch was already stacking the deck against me.  
  
We reached a random classroom and she knocked on the door. The teacher inside motioned for us to come in and the class fell silent when we entered. The woman handed the teacher my schedule and she looked it over and gave me a fake-looking smile. "Hello, Miss. Reyes, I am Mrs. Webber. I will be your homeroom teacher," she said to me and then turned to the class. "Class, this is Katherine Reyes. I hope that you will all make her feel welcome."  
  
A couple of kids droned 'hellos,' but most just kept on staring. It was freaky. "Katherine, why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" Mrs. Webber asked, but of course she wasn't really asking.  
  
"Okay. Name's Katherine Reyes, but I like to be called Kat. Moved here from Boston. I already hate it here," I added and Mrs. Webber's eyes widened in shock. A couple of kids in the class snickered and she hastily told me to take an empty seat. I did, and noticed the kid to the left of me kinda flinched.  
  
"What's that for?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing," she said quietly, and I decided to let it drop. No need to start something on the first day.   
  
After that class I walked out into the hall and was uncertain of which way to go. "Hey, Kat right?" a petite girl with long, dark brown hair and wide blue eyes asked as she walked up to me.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"   
  
"My name's Sarah. Thought maybe you could use some help's all," she replied defensively.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that. Just hate comin to a new school," I said, feeling bad about my harsh words. "I would like some help, thanks."  
  
"Boss! Here, let me see your schedule," I handed her the thing and she quickly scanned it. "Oh, we have a couple of classes together. Geography's next."  
  
"Yuck," I grumbled, and frowned.  
  
"Hey, we better get going if we're gonna make it in time."  
  
"Okay, sure. Lead the way."  
  
We walked in silence for a little while, but I could tell she wanted to ask me something. "Sarah, you got somethin you wanna ask me?"  
  
"Huh? Well, it's just that we've all heard the rumors..." she started and trailed off.  
  
"Oh, really? Boy, word travels fast around here," I said, and I was kinda amazed. After all, I'd only been here a week.  
  
"Sure, there's nothing else to do in this town. New gossip is highly prized," she joked. "But, seriously, is any of it true?"  
  
"If I say 'yeah,' you gonna run scared?"  
  
She appeared to be thinking it over, and that upset me a little bit. Finally she answered. "No, I'm not as much of a goody-goody as I look. I don't have the most proper reputation myself," she admitted.  
  
"Well, then, yeah, probably some of it is. But I've never killed anybody, I've never been in juvi, never done any truly serious shit like that. Sincerely."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Fightin...heavy fightin. Skippin a shit-load of school. Came to school drunk a couple a times," I replied honestly. There was no point in trying to make my exploits more than they were.  
  
"Oh, that's not *so* bad. Well, I guess it's bad enough, though."  
  
"Yeah, definitely bad enough," I agreed. "So, anything good to do 'round here?"  
  
"Well, it kinda depends on what your idea of fun is," she started slowly.  
  
"What's your idea of fun?" I asked her as we turned down a hallway and walked into the first classroom we came to on the right.  
  
She answered as we slid into seats next to each other. "Me and the other girls just sort of hang out. Usually either at one of our homes or at the diner. Sometimes the pool hall if we're feeling dangerous," she said and smiled.  
  
"The other girls?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'll introduce them to you at lunch. It'll be cool."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next three classes before lunch crawled by. I really don't know how I did it. Anyway, I met Sarah at lunch and she showed me to a table where two other girls sat. "Girls, this is Kat Reyes. Kat, that's Maggie," Maggie, who has short, curly black hair and brown eyes, waved cheerfully. "And Miss. Priss over there is Jennifer."  
  
"Hey, I'm not so prissy!" Jennifer, a leggy blonde that looked like she could be on the cover of one of my mother's fashion magazines, exclaimed. "I just like dressing nice, is all."  
  
"That's cool," I said as I sat down in an empty chair. "So, it's just you three?"  
  
"Well, sometimes other girls sit with us, but mostly it's just us," Sarah agreed. "We're not squares, but we're not j.ds either, ya know?"  
  
"I get it. Kinda like me. 'Cept everyone thought I was a criminal for sure," I added with a smile.   
  
"So you're not?" Maggie asked, and immediately blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"No prob. Ya gotta ask, right?"  
  
Around this time I noticed a weird hush feel over the lunchroom. Some of the kids were cautiously looking at something behind and to the right of me, so I turned around. A group of guys, who looked like some of the greasers I knew back home, 'cept tougher, were walking towards us. But they weren't really. They stopped at a table of nerdy looking kids and were harassing 'em. Really bullying 'em and all. "Who are they?" I asked Sarah.  
  
"Oh, those are the Cobras. Well, most of 'em, anyway. A couple of the guys dropped out a while back."  
  
"Yeah, like Sarah's *boyfriend*," Maggie teased and Sarah blushed bright red.   
  
"Your boyfriend?" I asked with curiosity. She didn't seem to me like the type who would be going with a guy like that.  
  
"Not really," she huffed. "We kissed like *twice*. That's *all*. They just like to tease me about it."  
  
"Oh please, Sarah. You know you got a thing for Eyeball Chambers. For some weird reason," Jennifer said in a disapproving voice.  
  
"I can't help it. I like a tough guy," Sarah admitted with a shrug.  
  
"Also, you know your folks would flip if they knew you hung out with those guys," Maggie pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that too," said Sarah and she grinned.  
  
The Cobras had apparently finished with their game and continued walking, towards one of the open doors on either side of the back of the cafeteria. As they passed our table, one of the guys grinned a little lasciviously at Maggie and another said "Hey ladies." But the one that interested me was obviously the leader. He looked me over once or twice and smirked. Then they just kept on walking.  
  
"Hey, Ace was checking you out pretty hard!" Sarah exclaimed once they were out of hearing range.  
  
"Ace?" I asked.  
  
"Ace Merrill, silly. Leader of the Cobras, toughest guy in maybe all of Maine!" Jennifer explained. "Really, he really gave you the once over."  
  
"Well, I'm definitely not lookin to get involved with anyone like *that*," I said pointedly, even then knowing that it was a moot point. It seemed like I already was. "I don't need no more trouble."  
  
"That's probably a good idea. He's like the *definition* of trouble," said Maggie emphatically.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
After school, I was walking to the parking lot when I saw Maggie, and it seemed like she was being hassled by the guy that had smiled at her during lunch. I walked up to them against my better judgment, I guess. "Maggie, hey," I said and smiled.  
  
"Kat, hi!" she said, and the look in her eyes said 'I need help.'  
  
"Need a ride home or somethin?" I asked.  
  
"I think Mags is cool right here," the guy I had been ignoring said.  
  
"Why don't *you* shut the fuck up?" I snarled, really without meanin to do so.  
  
"Who da ya think ya talkin ta, bitch?" the guy demanded, and I knew that this would be trouble.  
  
"Hey, hey, what's goin on here?" said Ace, appearing it seemed from nowhere.   
  
"Nothin, Ace. Just seems this girl need ta know who she's dealin wit."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Jackie?" Ace asked and he turned to me, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"First, name's Kat, not 'girl.' Second, I sincerely don't want no trouble. Me and Maggie'll just split right this second," I said, and was painfully aware of how weak I was sounding.   
  
"Well, I'm Ace Merrill, and this here's Jack Mudgett. There's really no need for a nice-lookin broad like yaself to get involved with Cobras business," he said in a tone that seemed like he was talking to a chick who was a little on the dumb side.   
  
"Maggie's my friend, and I don't like for my friends to be harassed. That's just my way, I guess," I said in an amazingly calm voice.  
  
Ace regarded me for a minute and then he relented. "All right, get outta here. I ain't got nothin against ya, Kat. Just don't pull that shit again."  
  
I almost said something that I really would have regretted right then, but Maggie grabbed my arm and pretty much dragged me away from the leader of the Cobras and his pissed-off friend.  
  
When we got to my car, Maggie checked around quickly and then gave a sigh of relief. "Wow, that was great what you did back there, Kat. Great and *totally* stupid! Those guys coulda *killed* you!"  
  
"Yeah, but they didn't. And that's what counts," I grinned at her and revved the engine. "Do you hang out with those guys?"  
  
"Sometimes," Maggie admitted.  
  
"How come? That Jack guy seems like an asshole."  
  
"Yeah, they can be sometimes. It just really depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Well, Ace controls 'em pretty well. Also, if they got in trouble at school or something like that. How much Jack drinks really makes a difference too."  
  
"Oh, you go with him?" I asked, really confused at this point.  
  
"Oh, no!" Maggie exclaimed. "No way! He seems to like me or something, but I like...stable-er guys."  
  
I got it. No mean drunks. The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet. When we got to her house, I saw that we lived pretty close to one another. "Hey, I live over on Delont," I said.  
  
"Great, that's not so far! Well, not in miles, anyway," Maggie replied softly.  
  
I knew what she meant. Even though she only lived a street over, my house was obviously in the "nice" part of town. Hers' was not in the shabbiest part of town, but not where I lived, either. "Yeah, but who the fuck cares?" I tossed out.  
  
"People do," she answered as she got out of the car.  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Cool. See you tomorrow...and thanks again!" she waved one last time, then disappeared into her house.  
  
When I got home my mother was actually sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea or something and reading a fashion magazine. She looked up as I walked in. "Katherine, how was your day?" she asked very casually.  
  
"Fine. Didn't get in trouble or nothin if that's what you're askin," I replied. I realized that I hadn't changed my clothes again but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I was, and that's good. Did you meet any new people?"  
  
'What's with the interrogation?' I wondered. "Uh-huh, just a coupla girls. Normal, regular people."  
  
"That's nice. I'll call you when dinner is ready," she said, and turned back to her magazine.   
  
I took that as my cue to go and hurried out of the kitchen before she could change her mind.  
  
Later that night I actually completed an essay (How I Spent My Summer Vacation), and tried hard not to think about the Cobras or Ace Merrill. And it worked, mostly. 


	2. A Dip in the Docks and a Strange Confron...

Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That first week at Castle Rock High just kinda flew. I got to know Sarah, Maggie, and Jen really well, and I guess I became the fourth member of their little group. Me and Maggie didn't talk about what had happened that Monday and it was kinda neat having that be our secret. I also didn't see much of the Cobras at all, 'specially not Ace, who I found out had got suspended for the rest of the week for beating on those nerd kids on Monday. That was a relief. I didn't really know how he (or the rest of 'em) felt about me, and it was weird how much I cared. I hated that. Anyway, Friday came, and me and the girls were hanging out on Maggie's lawn, sipping from bottles of Coke and gossiping. Real girly-girl shit. "Hey, Kat, have any plans tonight?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sarah, you'd know if I had anythin goin on," I reminded her. She was my closest friend in the group.  
  
"Okay, okay, I know. Well, want some plans?"   
  
I frowned a bit and then sighed. I *really* didn't want to get into any trouble. "What kinda plans?"  
  
"Nothing bad, sincerely! We were going to hang out by the docks. It's still warm enough and all, and sitting around here is boring. No offence, Mags," Sarah hastily added.  
  
"Like what time?" I asked. It didn't sound like such a bad idea.  
  
"Well, I figure we'll split and get changed, then meet back here," explained Sarah.  
  
"How we gonna get there?"  
  
Jen stood up, stretching her long legs. "It's too far to walk," she started.  
  
"So, I'm guessin my car?" I wasn't pissed or anything. I didn't mind being the driver.  
  
"Pretty much," she admitted. "You're okay with that?"  
  
"Sure, you guys just gotta tell me how to get there." I replied.  
  
"Neat. All right, then it's a plan," Maggie said cheerfully and we went our separate ways.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
My house was empty when I got there. Daddy was working late again and Mama went out with some of her new friends, and probably wouldn't be back till much later that night. I didn't care. I went up to my room and took off the capri pants and short-sleeved shirt I was wearing, and put a pair of cut-offs and a blue t-shirt over the bathing suit I changed into. I quickly plaited my hair into a braid and stuffed a towel and some money into a canvas bag.   
  
As I was doing all this, my mind for some reason wandered to Ace again. I didn't even know the kid at all, and I was thinking about him non-stop! What would the girls say if they knew about this? They'd told me all about the Cobras' and all the shit they were always doing. Beating up on little kids, getting drunk, boosting cars, all sorts of really bad stuff. The kinda stuff I was trying to get away from. They weren't just greasers, for sure. They were the real deal. Which maybe's why I was attracted to 'em. The guys I used to hang out with in suburban Boston were just in it for the look. They didn't have none of the problems I knew Ace and his friends did.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I got to Maggie's a little after six, and Sarah and Jen were already there, both dressed kinda like me, cept Jen's shorts were just that, and Sarah was wearing a tank-top.  
I honked the horn and waved, and both girls jumped into the car, Sarah in the front. Guess she called dibs. Maggie came out a minute later, and her mom stood on the front porch and waved at us as I drove away. "My mom wants to meet you," Maggie told me as we rounded the corner.  
  
"How come?" I asked.  
  
"Says she likes to know all my friends," she replied with a shrug.  
  
But I knew better. I was Katherine Reyes, the daughter of John Reyes, who was the man who ran the new bank that replaced the old faithful. I was also thinking that she had heard about my 'problems,' probably from some of my nosier neighbors. But I didn't tell Maggie that.  
  
Sarah directed me down a dirt road, and soon we came to a gravel-filled, empty parking area. "Nobody comes here much after Labor Day," she explained.  
  
"Or at night," Jen added.  
  
The man-made lake that was just outside of Castle Rock didn't have a beach attached to it or anything, least not on the side we were on. The grass just went right up to the edge and it was kinda swampy right there. But if you walk to the end of one of the six docks that lines the shore, the water gets totally clear. Only the first three had boats attached to 'em, so we walked onto the fourth one and arranged our towels on the wooden planks. We took off our shirts and shorts, and I was glad I wasn't the only one in a bikini. Sarah was too. Jen was obviously too modest and had opted for a one piece, and Maggie was self-conscious for some reason about her body and was wearing a one piece also. Maggie was the first in the water, and we all jumped in after her.   
  
We were all having fun, real innocent fun, just swimming around and playing water games as the sun went down. Then I heard some voices. Male voices. "Sarah, you hear that?" I said urgently.  
  
"Yeah, I do, Kat. Maybe we better get back to our dock," she answered, a worried look on her face.  
  
We got Maggie and Jen, who were perched on a raft, and we started swimming quickly back to the dock. When we got there my heart dropped. It was the Cobras, and they were going through our stuff! "Hey!" I yelled and they looked up, smiling at us.  
  
"Shoulda known it was you girls. At the docks at night, what were you thinkin?" Ace asked condescendingly.  
  
"What are you doin with our stuff?" I asked, and realized that I was the only one speaking up. Also, we were still in the water. I turned to Sarah and whispered, "I think we best get outta the water."   
  
She nodded and I was the first to get out. Sorta. I gripped the edge of the dock to hoist myself up when Ace crouched in front of me and reached out a hand. "Here, let me help you out of that water."  
  
"I don't think so, Ace. Just move outta the way," I replied, still holding onto the dock.  
  
"Kat! Don't start!" Maggie exclaimed in a quiet voice.  
  
Ace heard her and smirked. "Listen to Mags, Kitty-Kat. Let me help you."  
  
I looked back at Jen and Sarah and they just kinda looked at me helplessly. I looked over Ace's shoulder at his moron friends and I knew I just had to bite the bullet and take his help. "All right, all right," I sighed.  
  
"All right, what?" asked Ace, and I saw he was trying to humiliate me.  
  
"All right, nothin. Move the fuck outta the way," I snapped, no longer caring about not starting trouble.  
  
Ace's smile wavered a bit and I saw the anger flicker in his eyes a bit. And damn, were his eyes nice-looking. "Come on, I don't wanna beat up on a girl. I ain't that type."  
  
"Well, I ain't some priss. I'm not playin any games. I got my pride." I replied.  
  
"Fine, fine," Ace growled. He leaned over and his lips brushed my ear. "Just take my fuckin hand, Kat. Just do it," he whispered.  
  
I looked into his eyes, confused. There was anger there, but also disappointment or something like that. I decided to give in, just this once. "Okay, Ace. Help me," I said.  
  
His real smirk returned and I took his offered hand and he helped me up onto the dock, where I was immediately greeted with catcalls and whistles. Suddenly my black bikini didn't seem so great. I looked back at my friends and they were scrambling onto the dock themselves, with no help from those damned Cobras. Jen and Maggie rushed to cover themselves with their towels, and then I realized that some very important things were missing. Our clothes, and me and Sarah's towels. "Hey, where's our stuff?" I demanded, and Sarah's eyes widened in horror when she saw what was missing.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe some wild dogs took 'em or somethin," Eyeball said, and the other guys started to laugh.  
  
Sarah's eyes glassed over with tears and she ducked her head. I knew why she was upset, and so did Maggie and Jen. She realized that Eyeball probably didn't give a flying fuck about her. "Wild dogs? That's a good one, Chambers," I said, and half-smiled.  
  
"I know," he replied with a grin.  
  
Sarah breathed heavily and lifted her head. "All right guys, where the fuck is our stuff?" she asked calmly.  
  
I coughed in shock and exchanged a glance with Maggie and Jen, but they didn't seem phased. I guess Sarah always did the talking when it came to standing up to these guys.  
  
"Ouch! And McLaughlin gets feisty!" Ace exclaimed, and one of the other guys, Billy I think, meowed.   
  
"Yeah, uh-huh. Guys, this isn't funny," Maggie said from behind us.  
  
"Sure it is," Eyeball replied.  
  
I shook my head. I'd had enough. They didn't have my keys, which I never let outta my sight. They were on a silver chain around my neck. "You guys wanna think you can play this stupid game all night, fine, have fun. We're goin home, right girls?" I said and turned to them, hoping against hope that they would agree with me.  
  
They saw that I had my keys and I think Jen must've almost dropped dead with relief. She wasn't as tough as the rest of us, not even Maggie. "Yeah, let's just go," she said.  
  
"And how ya gonna get home? Walk?" asked Billy, who obviously wasn't too bright.  
  
"Yeah, Billy, we're gonna walk," Sarah said and rolled her eyes.  
  
The four of us started to walk around the guys when Ace and Eyeball stepped in front of us. "Aw, come on girls. We's only kiddin," Eyeball said.  
  
"Only kidding, Rich? Nobody's laughing," replied Sarah and started to walk again.  
  
"Sarah, hey, swear on my motha's name. We was gonna give ya stuff back in a minute. Sincerely," said Eyeball as he stepped directly in front of Sarah and put his hand on her shoulder. "Right, Ace?"  
  
Ace just shook his head. "Yeah, sure we were. In a minute."  
  
"Real convincin, Ace. At least you didn't swear on your mother's name," I said but smiled anyway.  
  
"So, we cool?" he asked.  
  
"We'd be fine if we knew were our shit was," I answered.  
  
"Awright, they're back at our cars. You're walkin that way anyway, right?" Ace asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "We'll walk you. It's dangerous here at night."  
  
"Fine with me," Sarah replied for us and started walking, Eyeball close behind her.  
  
"We was gonna give 'em their shit back?" Charlie asked and Vince slapped the back of his head and hissed, "Shut the fuck up, cock-knocker!"   
  
When we got to our cars, Ace popped the trunk of his nice looking Ford and handed me a bundle of clothes and towels. "Here ya go."  
  
"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, don't I get a kiss for my troubles?" he asked and my friends, who were headed back to my car as quick as possible, stopped dead in their tracks and turned to looks at me and Ace.  
  
"Your troubles? What about mine?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, then I'll give *you* a kiss for *your* troubles," he answered smoothly, and before I could reply he grabbed my waist and planted one directly on my lips.   
  
I was stunned. What the fuck did he think he was doing? The shock lasted about half a second and then I actually kissed him back. Dammit, and I was doing so good! I pulled away quick enough, though. "Just what did you think you were doin?" I sputtered and took a big step back.  
  
"It's called a kiss. You didn't seem to mind," Ace said and he started to get into his car. "See ya later girls. Especially you Kitty-Kat."  
  
They pulled away, their radios blasting.   
  
"Come on, Kat. We'd better go," Sarah said, pulling my arm to get my attention.  
  
"Yeah, okay. What the hell was that about?" I mused out loud.  
  
"I think he has a thing for you *Kitty-Kat*," Maggie teased.  
  
"Aw shut up, *Mags*," I shot back as we got into the car and I pulled out of the dock's parking lot.  
  
That night had turned out to be a lot more interesting than I had ever wanted. And I knew it was only the beginning. 


	3. Making a Date, Cobras Style

Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the next day when I knew that I might not be able to live up to my end of the bargain I'd made with my folks. It had started out fine enough. Sarah asked me to go to the Blue Point Diner with her for breakfast, since both of us had parents who were away for the weekend. Mama had called me at maybe two minutes after I got home from the docks to tell me that her and Daddy had to make a trip to Boston to close some business. I was relieved but a little disappointed. Guess I had stupidly thought that maybe us moving would not only give me another chance, but them too. Maybe that they would love me this time. Babyish, huh?  
  
So, I walked to the diner in my newest green sundress, which I thought matched my eyes perfectly. Yeah, I do wear dresses and skirts, when I'm in the mood. Every girl should be pretty sometimes. When I got there I saw that Sarah was already there, and I joined her at a booth by the big window. "Mornin, Sarah," I said as I sat down.   
  
"Hi, Kat. Everything good with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. How bout you?"   
  
"Fine. I'm still thinking about what happened with the Cobras last night."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows for a second. "Why?"  
  
The waitress interrupted us and we gave her our orders. "Well?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, well, it's just...you, know. Me and Eyeball and everything." she admitted.  
  
"Listen, what didja really think about him before?"  
  
She sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I dunno, Kat. I guess I knew that he was an asshole. Maybe I just didn't want to think it, cause he was so sweet to me those times."  
  
I knew how she felt. I'd had a couple of experiences like that before. It hurts something awful to admit to yourself that you knew all along that someone you like is bad news. "It doesn't necessarily mean he's a *total* bastard. He just does dumb-ass things."   
  
"I guess," she replied softly.  
  
Our food came then and we ate in silence for awhile. After about fifteen minutes the diner's door swung open and in walked the topic of our discussion, plus the object of some of my...pleasant dreams, if ya can dig it. I nudged Sarah with my foot and whispered "Ace and Eyeball" very softly. She frowned deeply and then went back to eating her eggs and toast. I went back to eating too, but I knew they'd spot us and try to maybe talk to us.  
  
"Hey, girls," Ace said as they sauntered up to our table.  
  
"Scoot over, Sarah," Eyeball demanded and Sarah put her fork down and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Come on, babe, I wanna sit."  
  
I was totally bowled over when she did just that. She slid over, taking her plate with her. Eyeball grinned and plopped kinda haphazardly onto the seat. Ace was just standing there, and I knew that he wanted me to move without him even having to ask. "Do you wanna sit too, Ace?" I asked.  
  
"What do you think?" he shot back.  
  
"Fine, all ya had to do was ask...or not," I said and moved over.  
  
"So, what are you two gonna do tonight?" Ace asked after he took a gulp of my water, which pissed me off even though I wasn't gonna drink it. "And where's the rest of your little gang?"  
  
"What business of it is yours?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, we got a proposition for ya. If you're up for it, that is," he added.  
  
"All right, so what is it?"   
  
"We just wanted ta know if ya wanted ta go to Erring Point and hang out with us, and the rest of the Cobras, of course. Ya know, ta make up for what we did the otha night." Eyeball told us.  
  
Erring Point. Now there was a swell idea if I never heard one. Even I knew, and I'd only been in Castle Rock a week, that you only went to the Erring Point to get drunk or make-out or whatever.   
  
"Erring Point? Are you serious?" asked Sarah in disbelief. "We know the rep that place has."  
  
"What's ya point? You know our rep too, and yet ya still hang around us on occasion," replied Ace.  
  
"I dunno if you know this, but I'm tryin to stay *out* of trouble," I said, but truthfully, I kinda wanted to go with them.  
  
"Ah, come on Kitty-Kat. Where's your sense of adventure?" Ace asked and leaned back, putting his arm around me in a flirty way.  
  
"First, *don't* call me Kitty-Kat. Second, I think I left it back in Boston," I answered sarcastically.  
  
"That's too bad...," Eyeball began.  
  
"Nah, it's not. They're comin," Ace said, interrupting him.  
  
"What? We are? When did that happen?" Sarah asked, and she looked a little pissed, but also sorta happy.  
  
"I know you wanna go with us, but you'd never say 'yeah' just like that. I'm just takin the choice away from ya. You can tell your friends that we insisted. They're comin too, by the way," Ace informed us.  
  
"Really? Well thanks for tellin us, Ace. You're one swell guy," I said sardonically.  
  
"Thanks, I know. We'll pick ya all up at eight at *your* house, Kat," Ace said, and then he got up and Eyeball followed him.  
  
Me and Sarah jumped up when he said that. Who did he think he was, anyway? "Just wait a goddamn minute! I'll go to Erring Point with you guys, but we are not goin in *your* cars!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, like you'll really show up if you're doin the drivin. Get real, Reyes. Me and Vince're drivin," stated Ace.  
  
"Ace, we'd show!" cried Sarah. "You're being unfair."  
  
"No one said life was fair," Eyeball said, and then they were gone.  
  
Sarah slumped back into the booth. "Kat, what're we gonna do?"  
  
I sat down too, and took a sip of my orange juice. "I guess we gotta go to the Point with 'em. What other choice we got?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I guess so. Hey, you wanna break the news to Maggie and Jen, or should I?"  
  
"I'll tell Maggie, you tell Jen," I answered.  
  
"Hey, why do I have to tell Miss. Priss? She's gonna flip!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I stopped at Maggie's place on the way home and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Everson answered. "Well, hello Katherine. You're looking lovely today," she said.  
  
"Oh thank you, Mrs. Everson. Is Maggie home?" I asked, slightly taken aback by her compliment.  
  
"Yes she is. Go on up. Second door to the left," she answered and stepped aside to let me in.  
  
I walked up the stairs a bit self-consciously, hoping that she wasn't watching me or anything. When I got to Maggie's door I lightly knocked. "Come in," her cheerful voice greeted me.  
  
I opened the door and Maggie looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Hey Kat, what're you doing here?"   
  
"We gotta talk," I said and then took in her room. It was plastered with pictures of different movie stars and singers. Her record player was in the far corner and a stack of records was piled next to it. Her desk was just plain white and piled with books and papers. A couple of shelves of porcelain dolls lined the walls on either side of her window and on a shelf above her bed sat teddy bears of different colors and sizes. A family portrait sat on her night table, along with an alarm clock. Nothing really unusual.  
  
"About what?" she asked with concern and sat up (she had been lying on her stomach, facing the door).  
  
"Can I close the door?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
I closed the door and she moved over so I could sit next to her. "Well, it's like this. Me and Sarah were at the diner this mornin, when Ace and Eyeball walked in. Before we knew it we'd been roped into goin with 'em to Erring Point."  
  
"Erring Point?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. We tried to get out of it, but they wouldn't let us say no," I explained apologetically.  
  
"So we have to go?" asked Maggie in disbelief.  
  
"Seems that way. Hey, you know I wouldn't take this from 'em, normally. But what could've we said, ya know? They're comin to my house at eight to pick us up."  
  
"Damn, Kat, this is bad," Maggie said softly and stood up and began to pace.  
  
"Don't be mad, Maggie. You know I don't wanna be in trouble. I'm real scared," I admitted.  
  
Maggie stopped abruptly and stared at me. "You're scared? Why?"  
  
I hadn't exactly told the girls why I didn't want to get in trouble. "Ya know how I don't wanna mess up? Well, it's on account of the fact that if I do mess up, I'll be thrown outta my house."  
  
"Man, sincerely?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, we've just got to make sure nothing bad happens, right?"  
  
I let out the breath I guess I'd been holding. "Yeah, for sure. I just don't know how we'll do that."  
  
"First, I'll tell my mom that I'm sleeping over at your place. I'm guessing the other girls will too. You can tell your parents you're sleeping over here."  
  
"That doesn't matter. They're in Boston," I said softly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Maggie exclaimed in embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay, Mags. Anyway, you guys really can sleep over after we get home. If anyone's parents ask, we can tell 'em we went to the dance that's goin on in Harlow tonight, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that thing! Everybody's going to be there. Except us, I guess."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
We walked down the stairs together and stopped at the door. "So, what time you gonna be over?" I asked.  
  
"Will seven be okay?"  
  
Mrs. Everson walked up to us then. "Where are you going at seven o'clock, Margaret?"   
  
"Mom, is it okay if I sleep over Kat's tonight? We might go to the dance with Sarah and Jen if we get bored," Maggie answered without batting an eyelash. She was a pretty good liar when she had to be.   
  
Maggie's mother seemed to be thinking it over and the two of us squirmed a little. If she said no we'd be in deep shit.  
  
"Well, all right. But no funny business, got it?" Mrs. Everson said and we both relaxed.  
  
"Got it, Mom," Maggie answered.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Everson. I'm not sure what you've heard, but I'm really trying to change," I said in my sincerest and best English.  
  
"That's good to hear, Katherine. I've always believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt," she told me. I felt like such a shitty bitch right then.  
  
"Well, I'd better be goin. I'll see you later, Maggie. Bye, Mrs. Everson," I said and beat it before anything else could be said. Damn that Ace Merrill!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later, Sarah had told me that this is what happened when she went to talk to Jen.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Jen's house is only across the street from Sarah's, so she was able to stop there right after we went our separate ways. Jen's house is medium size, pretty nice, with a large field in the back of it. When Sarah rang the doorbell, inside you could hear a crash, and some yelling. Jen has two young brothers and a baby sister. It happened to be her younger brother, Bennie, who answered the door. "Bennie, is Jen home?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure. JEN!!!" Bennie yelled up the stairs.  
  
"What do you want, you brat?" Jen asked as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Yer friend's here," answered Bennie simply.  
  
"Oh, hey Sarah. Let's go outside," said Jen and she rushed Sarah out the door and slammed it behind them.  
  
"What's that all about?" Sarah asked as the two sat on the front steps.  
  
"Well, Dad won't be home until four o'clock, so I have to watch the rug-rats," Jen explained. Jen's mother had died three years ago, when she gave birth to Jen's sister April.  
  
"Oh, well, I have to tell you something," started Sarah.  
  
"Is it bad?"   
  
"Well, kinda. Just hear me out," Sarah started. "Okay, so me and Kat went to the diner for breakfast this morning and Ace and Eyeball happened to be there. They pretty much demanded that we go with them to Erring Point tonight."  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jen asked angrily.  
  
Sarah was totally surprised. Jen *never* cursed like that. "Look, Jen, what was I supposed to say? We tried to say no, we really did. They just wouldn't hear it."  
  
Jen sighed. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I would've been more of a wimp than you probably were. But what are we going to do?"  
  
"I guess we're going to the Point at eight tonight," Sarah answered bluntly.  
  
"How am I going to get out of the house?"  
  
"Well, I'm telling my mom that I'm sleeping over Kat's, and I bet Maggie's doing the same thing. Can't you do that?" Sarah asked as she stood up and brushed dirt off the seat of her shorts.  
  
"Sure, yeah. I just hate lying," replied Jen.  
  
"It's not really lying if you think about it. We really will sleep over Kat's when we get home."  
  
"That's true. Do you have to leave now?"   
  
"Yeah, I have some things to do."  
  
"All right. So I guess I'll see you around seven-thirty, right?" Jen asked.  
  
"Sure thing. See you then," Sarah waved goodbye as she crossed the street and entered her own home.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was around seven at night when I heard the doorbell ring. I let Maggie in and she looked around the foyer of my house with barely disguised awe. "Wow, great place you got here, Kat."  
  
"Thanks. So, ready for this 'fun' night?" I asked after I showed her where she could drop her stuff and we went into the kitchen to get some pop.  
  
"I guess. I'm nervous, though." she answered.  
  
"How come? I mean, haven't you gone out with 'em before?" I asked and jumped up to sit on the marble counter.  
  
Maggie sat at the table. "Not like this. Maybe we would meet them somewhere. But then we could leave whenever we wanted. We didn't depend on them for a ride home or something."   
  
"Oh. Well, I think it'll be okay. And if not, I got this," I said and produced my switchblade.  
  
Maggie's eyes widened in shock. "Is that thing real, Kat? Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Of course it's real. I've had it for awhile. I just never thought I'd need it again," I answered.  
  
"Wow, that's crazy! Are you gonna show Sarah and Jen?"  
  
"Sure. It makes me feel safer, maybe it'll do the same for them."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
My house got the same 'oohs' and 'aahs' from Jen and Sarah, which I kinda expected. My blade also drew a similar reaction. Jen eyed it nervously. "Do you think you'll have to use that thing?" she asked.  
  
"I hope not," I answered with a shrug.  
  
"I second that," Sarah said and we all giggled nervously.   
  
At five after eight there was no sign of the guys, so we kinda hoped that maybe they forgot. "Hey, maybe we ought to get out of here before they come. We can tell them they just missed us," Jen suggested hopefully.  
  
"And where would we go?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The dance. Our folks think we might go there anyway," Maggie pointed out.  
  
"That sounds like a swell idea to me," I said, and I kinda meant it. Even though I think we all did really want to hang out with the Cobras and be "bad," it would be easier to cop-out and make a run for it.  
  
"Are you serious, Kat?" Maggie asked.  
  
My friends looked at me expectantly, I guess 'cause suddenly my knife made me seem a lot more serious than before. "Sorta. Wanna make a break for my car?"  
  
"Hell yes," Jen said emphatically.  
  
We left my house and I locked up, and we resisted the urge to sprint to my car. It would've looked really dumb if the guys pulled up right then. Which they did. I was sure the neighbors were dropping dead if they were spying on us, which I bet you anything they were. Just as we were making our way across the lawn, two cars pulled up and my stomach did a flip-flop. Ace got out of his car, but left the motor running. I saw that besides him, Eyeball and Jack were also in his car. In Vince's car was Vince, of course, Billy, Charlie, and Fuzzy. "Hey girls, weren't tryin to leave before we got here, were ya?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think, Ace?" I asked and rolled my eyes, just to emphasize how stupid his question was.  
  
"Well it sure fuckin looked like it!" Fuzzy yelled from the passenger window of Vince's car.   
  
"Don't pay attention to him. There's a reason his nickname's Fuzzy, and it's not his hair," Ace said.   
  
"Well, that's good to know," I replied.   
  
"So, come on! Time to party!" he announced loudly and grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward his car. "Sarah, you're with us. Mags and Jen can ride in Vince's car. And don't worry, I told 'em not to touch 'em," the last part he told me quietly.   
  
"Thanks," I whispered back, but I felt kinda funny doing so.  
  
When we got to his car, Jack got out so I could sit in between him and Ace or, more accurately, next to Ace. Sarah got in the back with Eyeball but was sitting kinda squished all the way on the left, while he was on the right. It was obvious she didn't want to be anywhere near him. But that would totally change by the end of that night. And so would my relationship with Ace, for better or worse. I really couldn't have told you at the time. Now I wish I'd never gone to Erring Point, and that I'd never even looked at Ace that first time. 


	4. The Adventure at Erring Point

Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The drive to Erring Point was pretty uneventful; no games of chicken or anything like that. Ace had slipped his arm around me almost as soon as we pulled away and he drew me real close. Once or twice he tried to lightly touch one of my boobs, but I let him know that I wasn't having any of that. "Aw, come on Kat. You're no fun." he whined the second time that I pushed his hand away.  
  
"Maybe later," I said, just to get him off my case. That was mistake number one.  
  
"Good," he replied simply and I started to get a little nervous.  
  
We pulled down a narrow, one-lane road that continued on a bit into the woods. I looked back at Sarah and she let me know with a Look that they were taking us exactly where they said they were.   
  
After awhile we came out of the woods and the road merged with another one to become two lanes. In about ten minutes we came to Erring Point, which as you might be able to tell, was situated on a wide piece of land that dropped off a few feet at the edge. There were a couple of what looked like old shacks there, and Maggie had told me that kids used 'em to do all sorts of not-very-moral stuff. Ace and Vince pulled their cars up to the nicest and largest one and killed the engines. "Here we are, our home away from home," Ace announced.  
  
We all piled out of the cars and apparently they had decided that it was Charlie's turn to climb through the back window and open the front door for the rest of us. He ran around the back and after a couple of second he opened the door and stepped aside so we could get in.  
  
"So, whaddaya think?" Eyeball asked.  
  
It was an interesting place, to say the least. It was sorta like a teenage version of a tree house. There were three old couches were arranged around the medium sized room, and a small hallway went into the back where it seemed a couple of other rooms were. Wooden crates were used for tables, a radio sitting on one, and a cooler sat on the floor. Gas-burning lamps were hanging from hooks on the walls for light. "What's in the cooler?" I asked.  
  
"Drinks of course. We got beer, wine, and ginger ale," Eyeball answered and he crouched in front of the cooler and opened it.   
  
"Wine and ginger ale?" I asked.  
  
"Purple Jesuses, Kat. Ever had one?" Ace asked.  
  
"Nah, I was always drinkin the harder stuff," I replied.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Jack said with a snort.  
  
We were all just kinda sitting on the couches at this point, the guys beginning what seemed would be a long night of chugging and getting off-their-asses drunk. Wow, fun.  
  
"Sure she was! Tell 'em about the time...," Maggie started and trailed off.  
  
"What time?" Ace asked with interest. Inside I groaned. Why did Maggie have to bring that shit up?  
  
"Nothing, never mind. Maybe Kat doesn't want to talk about all that," Jen cut in.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, Jen. I don't care. Which time are we talking about? The time I got kicked out of school for comin to class ravin drunk on straight whiskey? The time I blacked out on my pop's stash of rum? That was pretty shitty. Think I almost died that time," I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
The girls looked at me, speechless. I think the Cobras were kinda surprised too. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Way to make an impression, Kat," Sarah joked, and giggled. Jen and Maggie started to laugh, too, and then the Cobras joined in. After that everyone was pretty well relaxed.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I had promised myself I wouldn't get very drunk, if only to keep an eye on my friends, who I didn't think had a lot of experience with the affects of alcohol. And after that first hour, I was only mildly buzzed. Jen was, too. I never really pegged her as the drinking type, anyway. Sarah, Maggie, and the guys, however, were all well on their way to being drunk with a capital D. That scared me. Sarah would be vulnerable to Eyeball, and Maggie to Jack, and I didn't think either of them would be very happy with themselves in the morning if something happened. Before I could do anything about that, though, Ace slid up next to me. "Kitty-Kat, we haven't talked privately *all* night," he said, and his voice and eyes were as clear and sober as mine were.   
  
"I noticed, Ace. You seem pretty in control of yourself."  
  
"Yeah, well, I can drink any a these bitches under the table. A few beers don't do anything to me," he told me.  
  
"That's good to know," I answered honestly. It seemed to me that a semi-sober Ace would be a lot better than a totally drunk Ace.  
  
"So, you wanna go in the back and talk privately?" he asked with a half-smirk.  
  
"I think your definition of 'talk' is different than mine," I answered, and I fully intended to stay put.  
  
"I don't think so. Come on, Kat, I won't do nothin to ya, swear it," he said and put his hand over his heart. "Sincerely."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way...," I said and rolled my eyes. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Merrill."  
  
"If I get outta line you can kick my ass, free of charge," he offered with a grin.  
  
"Now *that's* a pretty good offer."  
  
He got off the couch and pulled me with him and the little voice of reason in the back of my head started talking a mile a minute. I chose to ignore it.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
We went into one of the back rooms, which was sparely furnished with just a mattress, an old rocking chair, and a lamp. 'Just great, Reyes. What the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time?' I asked myself in disgust.  
  
"Wow, this is one swanky place," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't it though? Now, why don't you put your blade somewhere where I can see it," Ace said seriously.  
  
"What makes you think I gotta blade?" I asked with genuine surprise.  
  
"I just know. I'll stick mine in the door if you do the same," he offered.  
  
I nodded. "All right. You first, though." I agreed.  
  
He produced his switchblade from his back pocket and stabbed it into the course wood of the door and waited for me to do the same. I took my knife from my pocket and flipped it open and looked at it for a minute. Then I sighed and jammed it next to his. "Good," he said and those nervous feelings returned.  
  
We sat on the mattress and for awhile we actually just talked. I learned about the drunk he had for a dad and the crazy he had for a mother. He told me about his sister, who had run away from home with her boyfriend when she was sixteen, four years ago. He only heard from her once a year, but she actually seemed happy. He said that every time she wrote she asked him to live with her and her family, that he'd be a lot safer there. He never went, if only to make sure nothing happened to his mother.  
  
In turn, I told him about my shitty parents, and how much I hated them. "Well, at least they never beat on you," he said with disdain.  
  
"I guess," I said quietly. I decided that I wouldn't tell him about their strange ultimatum. I really didn't think it made all that much sense, on account of they'd never given a shit before. I guess they wanted to create the illusion of the perfect family for this town.  
  
"Hey, that don't mean your problem ain't nothin," he said quickly, maybe thinking that I was mad at him.  
  
I smiled softly. "It's cool, Ace, I know what you meant."  
  
"Good," he replied and leaned over, softly kissing my lips.  
  
I kissed him back, and I felt him trying to part my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth for him and he slid his tongue inside, and I did the same, my tongue for his mouth. It had to have been one of the most incredible kisses I've ever experienced, before and since. The way his tongue so thoroughly explored my mouth sent shivers through my body and made me never want it to end. One of my hands rested on his chest and the other played with his perfectly styled blond hair.  
  
Then I felt one of his hands inching its way up under my shirt, and for a half a second I thought of ending it right there. But for some reason I didn't. He fingers glided lightly over belly and ribs, stopping on my lace-covered breasts briefly before dipping under the fabric to cup my naked skin. He placed kisses on my neck and jaw-line and I sighed happily.  
  
The spell was broken by a knock on the door. "Ace! Ace man, open up!" one of the Cobras (I couldn't tell who) shouted from the hallway.  
  
Ace's eyes flashed with anger and he slid his hands back out of my shirt and stood up. "Just gimme a second," he said shortly.  
  
I nodded and ran my fingers through my ruffled hair, trying to make myself look presentable again. Ace cracked the door and spoke to whoever was there for a minute, and it didn't sound good. "What the fuck do you mean?" I heard him demand angrily and turned back to look at me.  
  
He closed the door again and grabbed his knife from it. "We gotta go," he said.  
  
"Why, what happened?" I asked as I retrieved my own knife and shoved it back in my pocket.  
  
"Cops is comin," was all he said.  
  
"Wait, how do you know?"   
  
We left the room and I saw that everyone else was leaving as fast as possible. "Fuzzy's got a transistor. Someone called the cops about noise at the Point."  
  
"Fuck," I swore softly.  
  
"Yeah, fuck is right," Jack said as we jumped into Ace's car. I saw Jen get Maggie into Vince's car and I shook my head. At least she would be sleeping it off at my place where her folks wouldn't find out.  
  
As we peeled away I noticed something interesting. It looked like Eyeball and Sarah were getting along because he was nibbling her neck and she looked into it. "Sarah?" I said her name loudly, just to get her attention.  
  
"What?" she asked, and looked at me in annoyance. Well, at least she wasn't too drunk. It seemed like she knew what was going on.  
  
"Nothin," I said, and leaned on Ace's chest. He grinned and squeezed my arm.  
  
Both Ace and Vince drove at break-neck speed back to Castle Rock. As soon as we made it over the bridge they slowed to normal speed. Then flashing lights started behind us. "Just keep it cool," Ace said softly to the us.  
  
"No, prob. You two quit yer neckin," I said to Eyeball and Sarah, who had seemed attached at the lips since we'd gotten a good distance from the Point.  
  
"Okay, okay. No need to get nasty about it, Kat," Sarah replied and they did stop.  
  
A policeman came up to our car and shined a flashlight at Ace and then at the rest of us. "What are you kids doing out so late?" he asked.  
  
"Nothin, Officer Daley. We're just comin back from the dance," Ace told him.  
  
"That Harlow dance ended an hour ago," the officer replied with suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, well, we stopped to get somethin to eat on the way home," I said and smiled my cutest smile.  
  
"I hope you realize that I don't believe a word one of these hoods says, girls. But I know that you girls don't cause much trouble, so I'll let you all go this time. But I'm warning you, next time I'll be calling your folks," said Officer Daley, and he waved us away at the same time his partner waved Vince and the others away.   
  
Once we'd gotten a bit away from them we all let out a huge sigh of relief. "Shit, I thought we was toast," Jack said.  
  
"We almost were. It's a good thing you girls are here," Ace said to me.  
  
I gave him a flirty smile and kissed the corner of his mouth.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
When we pulled up to my house it was almost eleven o'clock at night. I was just relieved to make it home in one piece. "I would invite all of you in, but I think we'd better go to sleep," I said.   
  
"That's cool, Kitty-Kat. Next time," Ace said and we began to kiss.  
  
"Um, Kat? Can we go inside now?" I heard Jen ask from outside the passenger side after what seemed like only a couple of seconds. "I think Maggie needs to lie down."  
  
I broke the kiss and sighed. "Yeah, okay, " I said. I got out of the car on his side and leaned on the door. "See ya, Ace."  
  
"Night, babe," he responded and then roared down the street, Vince right behind him.  
  
I joined my friends on the front lawn and was greeted by two pairs of raised eyebrows. I guess Maggie really did need to lie down. "You're one to be raisin your eyebrows, Sarah. You and Eyeball looked pretty comfy."  
  
"Oh, please, Kat," Sarah answered as we started to walk. "That always happens when we hang out. I try not to, but it just always does. Now you and Ace, *that's* something new."  
  
"It's not something. It's nothing," I said and unlocked the front door.  
  
"Didn't look like nothing," Jen pointed out with a grin.  
  
"Ah, fuck you," I mumbled and we entered my house. I flipped on the porch and foyer light and was greeted by the shrill ringing of my phone. I sprinted to it and picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
"This is Mrs. Everson. May I speak with Maggie?"   
  
'Oh, shit,' I swore silently. "She's sleeping, Mrs. Everson. First asleep, as usual. Should I wake her for you?" I asked, praying she would say no.  
  
"Oh, no, that's fine. I was just making sure you girls were home safe and sound. I tried to call before, did you go to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah, we sure did. It was a swell time."  
  
"That's good. Well, have her call me tomorrow morning, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Everson. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," she replied and we hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Sarah asked from the doorway.  
  
"Maggie's mom. She was checkin up on us."  
  
"Oh, so what's the story?" Jen asked.  
  
"Story?"  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to tell our parents, in case they ever talk to each other," Sarah explained.  
  
"How about we got bored here, so we went to the dance in Harlow. It was pretty fun, and we met up with a couple of people from school, like just acquaintances that they wouldn't know anyway, and we decided after the dance to grab a bite to eat. What do you think?" I asked them.  
  
"Sounds fine," Jen said.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect. We're gonna have to fill Mags in tomorrow," Sarah said.  
  
"Looks like it," I said, and glanced at where she was sleeping on the couch in the den, which is directly across from the kitchen.  
  
Sarah, Jen, and me spread our sleeping bags on the floor in the den, and we quickly settled in. I fell asleep very happy with the outcome of that evening, content with the knowledge that there would probably be plenty of others like it. 


	5. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Our parents never found out about that night at Erring Point, and they never found out about the other Friday and Saturday nights we spent there. A little while after that first night, word got around that I was Ace's girl, though I don't know how. I didn't think I was, and I knew neither my friends nor any of the Cobras had told anyone that. I think this story started with a particular episode, one that happened the Wednesday after we went to the Point for the first time.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was a pretty typical Wednesday, boring and drag-y and all. We got out of school at the regular 2:30 in the afternoon and as usual, I was driving Maggie, Jen, and Sarah home.  
  
As we were getting into the car Ace's familiar Ford screeched to a halt in front of it. "Afternoon, ladies," Ace said with a grin.  
  
"Hey, Ace. Eyeball," I replied, seeing that Eyeball was in the passenger seat.  
  
"Suspended again, Ace?" I asked.  
  
"Fuck yeah. Ya know, it shouldn't be against the rules to teach a lesson to a kid who can't keep his big mouth shut," he replied.   
  
"I don't get why you just don't quit, man," Eyeball said as he got out of the car.  
  
"Cause I don't want to be a dumb shit like you," answered Ace with a smirk.  
  
"Like you ain't already," Eyeball shot back and then it looked like they might go at it.  
  
"Guys! You want to get in even more trouble?" Sarah exclaimed and grabbed Eyeball's arm. "If you want to fight, do it somewhere else."  
  
"Fine," huffed Eyeball and he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. You girls want to hang out now?" Ace asked.  
  
"Now?" I repeated. "I dunno, we got stuff to do."  
  
"Yeah, right, Kitty-Kat. Get yer ass over here," Ace said and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.   
  
"Oh, looks like Kat's got herself a *bad* *boy*," sing-songed a voice from the left.  
  
We all looked in the direction of the voice, and it was Mindy Wright, princess of Castle Rock High. "Mindy. Eavesdroppin again?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"I was just walking here and saw this lovely display. I thought that if you were suspended you weren't allowed on school grounds," she answered just as sweetly.  
  
"Technically this isn't school grounds, as we're one hundred feet from the building," Jen pointed out.  
  
Mindy sneered, "Well then, Miss Smarty-Pants, who said dropouts could hang around either? It's an embarrassment to the community."  
  
"Are you lookin to get your face smashed in, Wright? Who said you could mess with the Cobras?" I asked and felt Maggie's hand on my upper-arm. I knew she didn't want to see me get in major trouble and get kicked out of my house.  
  
"Oh, I've never heard of one of these hoods beating up a girl. I think I'm safe," she said with confidence.  
  
"Safe from us, maybe. But what about my girl?" Ace asked and Mindy's face paled just a little.  
  
"You wouldn't, Katherine. What would your *daddy* say?" she asked and her smile returned.  
  
This just boiled my blood. My hand slid to my switchblade and I lightly grabbed hold of the handle. "Kat, it isn't worth it. She just wants to get at you," Maggie said from my right side.  
  
"Yeah, Mags might be right, but she still deserves what she's got comin," Ace said from my left. The two of them were like the devil and the angel on my shoulders.  
  
"Mindy, my dad doesn't give a fuck. You come near me or my friends again and I *will* hurt you," I finally said and Sarah told me later that if looks could kill, Mindy woulda been six feet under.  
  
"I'm going to tell everyone you're screwing Ace Merrill," she threatened.  
  
"Have fun, Prom Queen. I don't care," I answered pointedly.  
  
"Fine," sulked Mindy and she turned on her heel, stomping away from us.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Ace said after she was gone. "So, anyway, how bout it?"  
  
"How about what?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hanging out."  
  
I glanced at my friends, who just sort of shrugged. "Sure, why not?" said Sarah.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
We ended up sitting around Billy Tessio's large backyard, mostly because there was nowhere else to go and his mom was as dull as he was and didn't catch on to anything too quickly.  
  
"So, are ya gonna beat her up?" Vince asked me from where he was sitting on the Tessio's picnic bench. Ace had filled everyone in on what had happened at CRHS.  
  
"I dunno, maybe," I answered and took a drag of my cigarette.   
  
"Like I keep tellin ya Kitty-Kat, that's one bitch who deserves a good hidin," Ace said as he plucked the cigarette from my mouth and took a drag himself.  
  
"Hey, my mom ain't gonna like you two smokin here," Billy interrupted.  
  
"Hey Billy, anyone ever tell ya how much of a fuckin pussy you are?" Eyeball asked and the guys busted out laughing.  
  
"Fuck you, man. I ain't a pussy," Billy retorted, and that was the extent of his answer.  
  
"Anyway...Kat, the trouble you'd get in just isn't worth it. Maybe the day after graduation. I'll even help," Maggie offered with a smile.  
  
"What is it with you and Kat not gettin into trouble, Mags? I didn't know you were her mom," Ace asked.  
  
"It's nothing, Ace. Ya know Maggie's a worrier is all," I said quickly.  
  
"I guess. You'd tell me if something was goin down, right Kat?" he asked me.  
  
"Of course, Merrill. You'll be the first to know. After Sarah...and Maggie...and Jen...and, well, if I see Eyeball first...," I answered and trailed off.  
  
"*Ha* *Ha*, Reyes. What a laugh riot," Ace said but I saw that his smile was real.  
  
Just then I saw a blur of color that seemed to contain four boys. "What was that?" I asked.  
  
"Just my dumb-shit kid brother and his stupid friends," Billy answered.  
  
Ace's smile disappeared and his features darkened when he noticed them sprinting into the house. "Stupid fuckers," he growled to himself.  
  
"Ace?"   
  
He snapped out of it and turned to me. "Nothin, Kitty-Kat. Nothin at all."  
  
"Now who's keeping secrets," I said softly.  
  
"It's nothin, baby. Sincerely," Ace replied and he pulled me into his lap. "We're okay?"  
  
After a few seconds of silence I relented. "Yeah."  
  
"Good," said Ace and he drew me in for a kiss, which was cut short by the Cobras and my friends whooping and making kissing noises.  
  
"Very mature guys," I said with a laugh.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I noticed the next day a difference in how people regarded me. Some of the kids who sometimes made snide remarks as I walked down the hall now were very quiet. I slid into my seat in history class and the girl who sat behind me tapped me on the shoulder. "Yeah?"   
  
She sort of averted her eyes, which I though was kinda weird. "Well, are you really seeing Ace Merrill, like steady and all?"  
  
"I guess so. Why?" I asked. Now I was really interested. What was it any of her business?  
  
" My parents say he's a real j.d., that he's big trouble."  
  
"Good for your folks. And this relates to me how?"  
  
"Well, we all just wanted to tell you that you're not welcome in the View anymore," she got out that last part real fast.  
  
"Oh, boo-fuckin-hoo. Tell, me, was I ever?" I asked, and smiled when she started to blush.  
  
"Look, I'm just giving you a heads up. We don't like the Cobras, so we don't like you," she replied defensively.  
  
"Cool. I like the Cobras, and I don't like any of you," I told her and turned around, ending the conversation.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Later that day I told Sarah about my conversation with the girl. "Oh, that was Grace. She's really book-smart but dim in just about any other way."  
  
"What did she think she was doin?"  
  
"Probably just what she said, giving you a heads up."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
When I got home my mother was sitting at the table. Perfect, just what I needed. "Honey, I 'd like to speak to you."  
  
"All right, about what?" I asked and sat in the seat she gestured to. I knew I wasn't going to like what she said.  
  
"Mrs. Wright spoke to me yesterday. She said that you and a bunch of your friends threatened her daughter. We're not backsliding, are we?" she asked.  
  
I sighed and struggled to keep my rising anger low. What right did she have to get in on my business when she's never cared before? "We exchanged words, Mother. She threatened to spread some nasty rumors about me and a friend of mine, so I threatened to hurt her. That's all."  
  
"Honey, you shouldn't let people get to you like that. I know you have your father's temper, but that's no excuse." My father's temper? Now this had been the first time I'd heard anything about him having a temper.  
  
"I know, but the people here are just so smug. They think they're better than everyone else," I said, which was true but I was still just trying to placate her.  
  
"In a way, they are. I'm aware that your friends are not at, shall we say, our level. I'm trying to accept that, so long as they don't get you into trouble."  
  
I wanted to punch her out right then, sincerely. Punch her right in her icy, arrogant mug. "They don't. The View kids wanna start somethin, well, I can't help that."  
  
"If you were friends with the right people, that would help," my mother replied in this 'let's be reasonable' tone of voice.  
  
"That time is over, Mother. Mindy spread that rumor, so what's done is done. May I go now?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, fine. Just remember our deal. *No* *trouble*."  
  
"Yeah, okay," I said and ran up the stairs, not stopping until I was in my room with the door locked. Then I fell onto my bed and cried.   
  
It was around ten o'clock when I was jolted awake by a knock on my window. It was Ace.  
  
"Ace, what are you doin here?" I asked after I'd opened the window.  
  
"Didn't see ya all day," he answered. "Come out."  
  
I nodded and climbed out the window. Ace took hold of my arm and he helped me get out of the tree, even though I really didn't need any help. Once we were on the ground he just stood there and looked at me. "See anythin ya like, Merrill?" I joked.  
  
"Hell yeah," he said softly and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Ace, why are ya really here?" I asked.  
  
"Told ya, I didn't see you at all today. What happened?"   
  
He let me go and we sat on the cement patio that takes up a good portion of the backyard. "Nothin. After school my mother wanted to have a little chat, and after that I really didn't feel like seein anybody." I said.  
  
"She lay into ya?" he asked.  
  
"Sorta. I just don't want to talk about it," I replied.  
  
"That's too bad, Kitty-Kat. Remember, ain't no secrets between us," Ace said and put his arm around me.  
  
"Fine. This is the thing," I started, and before I knew it my whole story was pouring out of me. "My parents never cared about me at all, and I know they still don't. But this year, after I got kicked outta my last high school, they gave me an ultimatum. If I messed up at all, I would be kicked outta the house. So my mother, who I haven't really seen since the day we moved in, wanted to talk to me about what happened with Mindy. Apparently the bitch's mother called here."  
  
I think that that was the first time in his life that Ace was speechless. "Damn, I'm sorry Kat," he said when he finally recovered.  
  
"Why? You didn't do anything."  
  
"Cause I kept trying to get you to beat her up and all. If I'd know what you were goin through, I really wouldn't a done that," he replied.  
  
"Ace, it's cool. How'd you get here anyway?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew Ace probably noticed this, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"My car, of course. It's a couple of blocks away."  
  
"Let's go somewhere," I said and stood up, pulling him with me.  
  
"Where to?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Anywhere. I just don't wanna be here right now," I replied, and I was aware of the slight desperation in my voice. 


	6. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
We rode quietly through the town, and my eyes started to blur with tears again. I blinked quickly, hoping that Ace wouldn't see. I felt his hand rest on my thigh, just above my knee and I turned to him and smiled a watery smile. "Baby, talk to me," he said seriously.  
  
"My parents really don't love me," I explained softly.  
  
"Other people do," he replied simply.  
  
His words shocked me into silence and we didn't talk again until we reached our destination, the bridge that connected Castle Rock with the rest of the world. He pulled over to the shoulder and we got out. "What are we doing here?" I asked.  
  
"You asked me to take you anywhere. I love this spot. Wanted to show it to you."  
  
He took my hand and led me to the railing. We stood side by side at that railing for the longest time, his arm holding me tight around my waist and my head resting lightly on his shoulder. We passed a cigarette back and forth, the orange glow the only real light on what I now remember as a very dark night.  
  
"Hey, how bout some music?" he asked finally and I nodded.  
  
He started the engine and clicked on the radio. Soon he found a Platters song. I think it was 'Smoke Gets In Your Eyes.' Yeah, it was. I don't think I'll ever forget that.  
  
"Come on, ya wanna dance?" he asked with a smile.  
  
I smiled back. "Would be an honor, Mr. Merrill."  
  
He took me into his arms and wrapped them around my waist and I twined my arms around his neck. We moved slowly to the song as Tony Williams' soared over the orchestra. I laid my head on his shoulder again and sighed. "Kitty-Kat?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Ace?" I looked into his eyes and was mystified by the distress in them.  
  
"I wish I was different," he confessed.  
  
"Different?"  
  
"You're bettah than this, ya know that?"  
  
"No I ain't. No matter what I do, I get dragged back in. This is what I am," I told him, and I sincerely believed that.  
  
"It's not. It's what I am. I ain't feelin sorry for me, cause I like what I do. But that don't mean I don't see when it ain't for someone else."  
  
As he said that I did the only thing I could. I kissed him. The song had ended by then, but neither of us cared. We kissed deeply and desperately under the soft moonlight. It would be the last time Ace and I would ever discuss our places within each other's hearts or lives. Maybe we just didn't need to.  
  
----------------------  
  
A few weeks later as I left for school I had a feeling that a change was coming. Something was gonna happen soon, and maybe it would be bad.  
  
Ace met me in front of the school and I walked with him into it. His latest suspension was finally over. As we were walking, we saw that Mindy and her boyfriend Tom were walking towards us. "Hey you!" Tom shouted at us.  
  
Ace looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a look on his face that said 'just try me.' "Yeah?" Ace said.  
  
"I realized I never had the chance to talk to you about what happened a little while ago."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what did you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you'd better keep your mongrel away from my girl from now on," Tom said with a real smug look on his face.  
  
Ace's blue eyes flared with anger and I saw him reaching into his pocket for his blade. The Cobras had rounded the corner and were coming to see what the commotion was, along with Jen, Maggie, and Sarah. "Did he just say what I think he said?" he asked me.  
  
"I think so," I replied, and I lightly gripped my own knife.  
  
"You want to fight me, Merrill?" Tom taunted and Mindy laughed.  
  
"Hey, Ace, you gonna let him say that to ya?" Vince asked and the other guys joined in with words of encouragement.  
  
Ace held up his hand for silence. "Erring Point, *Tommy*. Tonight. Eight. Be there," he said in a soft, calm voice. He took my hand and turned around and we walked down the hall with the Cobras and my friends following.  
  
I should tell you that by that time a small crowd formed and they had watched the exchange with interest. Most, I found out later, couldn't believe that Tom had challenged *the* Ace Merrill so openly. Wild rumors always flew about Ace, everything from a story that he killed a kid for looking at him the wrong way to another weird one that he'd burned down in elementary school. I guess Tom wasn't too bright. Well, the only reason he was in college classes was cause he lived at the View.  
  
"So, I guess we're going to the Point tonight," I said, once we were far enough away from the crowd and all.  
  
"Sure are," Ace agreed and that was the end of the discussion.  
  
-------------------  
  
When I got home from school my mother and father were waiting for me. My mother grabbed me by the arm and yanked me into the den.  
  
"What's goin on?" I yelped.  
  
"We've heard about the incident at school," my father began sternly.  
  
'Fuck him,' I though bitterly. I hadn't even done anything. "Really? You hear the part where Tommy Malone called me a mongrel?" I asked.  
  
"Well, why would he do a thing like that?" my mother asked.  
  
"Because of what happened with Mindy," I answered glumly. I knew this conversation could be headed nowhere good.  
  
"You shouldn't be fighting with these children. They are the ones you should be friends with, not those...lower classes," my father said with obvious distaste.  
  
"Lower classes? That's rich," I said angrily. "Mindy and all of her little friends are some of the most terrible people I've ever met. At least my friends are loyal."  
  
"You are treading on very thin ice, young lady," my mother said coldly. "I think you'd better go up to your room before you do any more damage and stay there for the rest of the evening."  
  
"Fine," I said just as coldly and walked slowly up the stairs. Neither of them said another word to me and I was relieved about that. Once I reached my room I slammed my door and slid the chain lock in place.   
  
-------------------  
  
I listened closely for my parents and when I heard them leave the house I began to make my preparations. I took out two light blue suitcases and opened them on my bed. Then I flung open my closet door and piled as many of my pants, shirts, shorts, and dresses I could fit into one. Then I opened my dresser drawers and unloaded my undergarments, pajamas, and swimsuits into the other suitcase. I also put some cosmetics, soap, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and shampoo in this suitcase. I hadn't planned on leaving that night, but I wanted to be prepared in case anything happened. Once I was done with all of this I put both suitcases by my window and sat at my desk to pen some letters, to be mailed if something went wrong that night. Now, I'd been to more than my share of fights but this one...I don't know. There was just something in the air. Maggie told me earlier that day that she was real worried about this thing. Usually I would just ignore it, seeing as how Maggie's a total worrier. But something in her voice got to me, and now I'm scared too. Which is why I'm preparing for a quick out.  
  
At around 7:30 that night I took my suitcases and walked out of my room, knowing my parents wouldn't be back until well after 11 PM and that they wouldn't go into my room to check on me, anyway. I walked out of the front door and took a long look at my house, a place I hadn't really hated that much. It was just the people in it that had made it such a hellhole. I loaded my suitcases into the trunk of my car and I drove off into the night, towards Erring Point and all that was to come.  
  
  
---------------  
A/N Sorry this one's so short but this is just sort of the build-up to the big, dramatic climax! I figure one more long chapter and an epilogue. 


	7. Author's Notes aka Groveling

Well, this is it. I just wanted to apologize for this huge, baaaad delay. I just totally lost whatever steam I had going with this story and couldn't get the train back on its tracks. Anyway, here it is. The last chapter and the epilogue, all for your viewing pleasure. I hope you, my dear reader, enjoys it. I think it turned out alright. I tried hard not to give y'all the traditional sappy-happy ending, because I just didn't see the story heading down that road. Who knows, maybe one day I'll give y'all the alternate ending. I always enjoy writing those. Anyway, go on! There's a story afoot! 


	8. Was it Supposed to Happen This Way?

Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
During the drive I had a little bit of time to think, to try to kinda sort out everything that had happened. It all seemed like coincidental or something, you know? Like whatever had happened, it was all supposed to be this way. Me and Ace, my friends and the Cobras, my parents, this fight. It figured somehow. A small smile appeared on my face, because I think for the first time in my whole damn life I felt free. Kat Reyes was on the up-and-up.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
When I got to Erring Point I saw a small crowd just kinda milling around, waiting for something to happen. I spotted Jack and Fuzzy hanging out by the Cobras' shack and I quickly made my way over to them. "Guys, what's goin on?" I asked.  
  
Jack saw me first. "Kat, we been waitin for ya ta get here. Ace's been pacin somethin crazy in there," he said, nodding his head towards the shack.  
  
"Okay, well I'm here now. Where's Tommy and his goons?" I asked.  
  
"Who the fuck knows. They could be here any fuckin second. Ace is of the opinion that they chickened out, though," said Fuzzy.  
  
"Well I'm gonna be goin to talk to Ace now. Just holler if anything starts happenin," I said and made a hasty retreat into the house. Those two are dumb as posts, and talking to them is about as fascinating as watching paint dry.  
  
When I walked into the rundown house I didn't see Ace at first. "Ace?" I called.  
  
"Kitty-Kat, you're here!" Ace exclaimed, and he looked happier than I'd ever seen him before.  
  
"Of course I'm here, Ace. Where else would I be?" I asked as he pulled me into his arms for a tight hug.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe somethin happened with your folks and you couldn't go nowhere."  
  
I pulled away from him and smiled. I think it probably was a sad smile. "Something did happen with them, but that would never stop me from being with you at this really important time."  
  
"I'm sorry Kat. But I'm glad you're here," Ace said and lowered his head to kiss me.  
  
It started as a sweet and gentle kiss, but quickly spiraled into something so fully passionate and ravenous that I'm not even sure now that I could've stopped it if I tried. Whatever the case, Ace's hands were all over my body like they'd never been before and I pulled his shirt up over his head before I even realized what I was doing. It was so crazy and unreal, but somehow I knew that it was right. Some part of me felt deep inside like this would be our only chance, and I sure didn't want to lose it forever. Ace cupped my face with his hands and looked deep into my eyes. I guess he was trying to see if I wanted to do it. I smiled at him and pulled him toward the back bedroom. He did the rest.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ace! Ace! They's here, they's here!" came a voice just outside.  
  
I lifted my head off Ace's bare chest and sighed dramatically. "I guess Tommy-boy didn't chicken out, huh?"  
  
Ace looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "Guess not Kitty-Kat. I don't really wanna move from this spot, but I guess we'se have to."  
  
I nodded and sat up, grabbing my t-shirt and pulling it over my head. "Hey, Ace?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me at he pulled his pants on. "What?"  
  
"I'm glad I know ya."  
  
He smiled and once I was done dressing he pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. "I'm glad I know ya too, babe."  
  
"We're gonna be fine, huh?"  
  
Ace shrugged as he slipped his knife into the back of his pants. "Don't see why not. We've got the fuckin Cobras on our side, and I got you."  
  
"You certainly do, Merrill," I said with a smile and we walked out of the shack hand in hand.  
  
The crowd was already gathering on a small grassy patch that was the only clear part of Erring Point. Tommy and his stupid-ass goons were hanging around, trying to look all tough and macho and all. Truth was, they looked as scared as the little wussies they were. The Cobras, Sarah, Maggie, and Jen fell in behind Ace and I as we headed to meet the other group. The butterflies seemed like they started to bang into each other in my stomach at that point and I was afraid I would heave right there in front of everybody. Some tough chick I would've been then! "So, *Tommy*, ready to get this shit started?" Ace asked with a smirk.  
  
"Ace, I was *born* ready," Tom said.  
  
"Oooh, we'se shakin in our boots!" Eyeball yelled from where he was standing next to Ace.  
  
"Is this supposed to be some kind of ambush, Merrill? I could have sworn it would be just you and me," Tom said to Ace, uncertainty clear in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't worry kid. This fight's between you and me. The boys're here just to make sure you don't do anythin spineless…as ya usually do," Ace answered, and the Cobras snickered behind him.  
  
"You motherfucker…" Tom snarled and launched himself at Ace.  
  
The two of them hit the ground and the crowd gathered around them, jostling for a good view. I pushed myself to the front of the circle, and Eyeball and Vince made sure that nobody tried to push me away from the fight. Ace and Tom both landed some good punches, lifting up dust so that the whole scene was in a dim haze. Ace gained the upper hand at that point, straddling Tom and landing punch after punch onto his ugly mug, which was growing uglier by the second. Suddenly one of Tom's friends jumped out of the crowd and grabbed the back of Ace's jacket, tugging it hard so that he landed flat on his back.   
  
"You dirty rotten cheater!" I shouted and the Cobras jumped into the fight, which was now quickly degenerating into an all out brawl.  
  
I didn't see Ace for a second and I panicked, looking around for him wildly. Finally I spotted him, still tussling with Tom, but even fiercer than before. Tom had blood trickling out of his nose and out of his split bottom and his right eye was swelling up, and Ace has a cut on his right cheek and there was a huge bruise forming under his left cheek. "Ace!" I yelled.  
  
"Kit-Kat, wait one minute," he said and punched Tom solidly in the jaw, laying him out on the ground.  
  
He made his way to me through the brawling crowd and hugged me. "Aw, Kat, I'm so glad to know ya safe."  
  
"Me too, Ace. I mean, I'm glad ya safe," I said.  
  
He smiled at me and we kissed for a brief second before we were interrupted by someone screaming Ace's name. It was Tommy. He was staggering toward us with a blind rage in his eyes, Ace's knife glittering in his hand. "Hey, Ace, I think you fucking forgot something." he said and stumbled toward us.  
  
I'm not sure what happened next. The flashes of those memories sometimes come to me when I'm not even thinking about them. When I see a crescent moon, like the one that was out that night, in the sky, or when I see and old Ford rumbling down the street. Usually it's just bits and pieces. I think other people remember this part better than I do, so I'll let them have at it right now.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sarah  
  
-----------------------  
  
Oh, god, it was so awful. One minute things looked like they were calming down, that it was all over. Rich, Vince, and I were standing together by the edge of the Point, trying to decide how the hell we were going to get out of there before the cops showed up. Then there was this horrible screaming. I'd never seen Tom get so crazy like that. Usually he was a pretty upstanding guy, even if that was all surface flash. But then…then he looked like he was about to blow his top. He was stumbling-running towards Ace and Kat, and somehow he'd gotten Ace's favorite knife. It must've fallen while they were fighting. Ace and Kat turned to look at him, complete shock on their faces. I could hear the cop's sirens begin to wail in the distance, and for once I was praying that they would get there faster. I gripped Rich's arm, unsure of what to do. I wish I could've acted, done something. But it all happened so fast. One minute Ace was standing in front of Kat, the next they somehow got turned around. The blade…oh, god…the blade sunk into Kat's shoulder, maybe just a little bit above her heart.   
  
---------------------  
  
Eyeball  
  
---------------------  
  
I didn't know what tha fuck ta do. Kat's fallin ta the groun' an' bleedin all over the fuckin place. Sarah's runnin towards her, screamin her name like it was the holy word itself. Ace wasn't even payin attention to Tommy or his goons, who're runnin off like the fuckin cowards they were. The rest of the Cobras looked too scared to move, and Mags and Jen're just sobbin and huggin each other real tight. Then I heard the sirens. Fuckin cops. "We gotta move!" I said to Ace, but he wouldn't budge an inch.   
  
I got to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, but he threw me off and knelt on the ground by Kat. "Ace, it's the fuckin cops!" I yelled to him, but I don't think he cared at all.  
  
Ace was my best friend, but there wasn't no way I was gonna go to the slammer for him. Me and the Cobras beat it away from that place. I tried to get the girls to come with us but they wouldn't fuckin budge. By then the wind had started to pick up and I wasn't stayin at that place no fuckin longer. I ain't never saw Ace or Kat afta that. I'se feel guilty about that every day of my life.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ace  
  
--------------------------  
  
This was, for all intents and purposes, the end of my goddamn miserable little life. For some reason or another, Kat actually meant something to me. Okay, she fucking meant everything to me. I had it all planned out, dig? I was gonna graduate high school, just to make her happy. I wasn't gonna be no alcoholic loser like my fucking dad. I wasn't going to be crazy like my mother. We were gonna be happy. We were gonna be normal, and smart, and have a good family. The kind like neither of us had ever had. That all fucking went down the drain in less than a second. In less than a second it was all over.  
  
The blade went into her shoulder and she just fell to the ground. Tom and his boys fled the scene like the scared little pansies I always took 'em for. But the best, oh the fucking best was seeing *my* boys flee not ten seconds after that. Kat's girls looked like they were rooted to the ground with the exception of Sarah. She was on the ground on the other side of Kat.   
  
I just couldn't believe this was all happening. "Ace?" Kat whispered.  
  
"Kitty-Kat, I ain't leavin. I'm right here," I said to her.  
  
"I can hear sirens. Ace, you'd bettah get outta here."  
  
"Uh-uh, no way babe. There ain't no way I'm leavin ya like this."  
  
She closed her eyes briefly and it scared me like nothing else. Then her eyes opened again. I looked over at Sarah and her eyes were filled with tears as she gently held and stroked one of Kat's hands. I took Kat's other hand and kissed it gently. "Ace, I won't get in trouble. You can leave," Sarah said gently.  
  
"There ain't no way, Sarah," I said again firmly. This was all my fault, and for once I was gonna take responsibility for my stupid actions.   
  
She just looked at me, a new respect in her eyes. "Okay, Ace."  
  
Then the cops were there. I pressed a kiss to Kat's pale lips, and she returned it softly. "God, but I love you Kat," I whispered.  
  
"Ace…" she said and trailed off. Whatever she might have said to me then…I couldn't hear it.  
  
"Okay, young man, I think you've done enough for one night," a cop said as he pulled me off the ground and wrenched my hand from hers. The last vision I have of her is of her pale and small body lying on the ground, blood staining her clothes and the ground.  
  
Whether or not she lived or died that night, I dunno…all I know is that I never saw her again, and as she disappeared so did everything else. 


	9. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
  
Epilogue  
  
When I regained consciousness I was in a hospital room in a cold, hard bed. There was no one in the room and I didn't really know what happened and where I was. All I wanted was to see Ace, and know that he was all right. Then my mother entered the room. "Mother? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a hospital in Boston. We thought it would be best if we came back here. Life in Maine was apparently worse for you than anywhere else."  
  
My heart just dropped right then. How could I be in Boston? Did any of my friends know what happened to me? What about Ace and the Cobras? How could my parents do this to me? "What about my friends? What did you tell them?"  
  
"That girl Sarah came to visit you a few times, as did a young lady named Margaret and one named Jennifer. They seemed nice. I tolerated them for your sake."  
  
"Thank you. Anyone else?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"If by anyone you mean that hood who was arrested when you were so seriously injured, no. And if he did, he wouldn't have been allowed in anyway. You know better than that Katherine."  
  
I closed my eyes for a minute, trying to process al I'd heard. This just couldn't be happening. I had lost everything in one small piece of time.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Life, as it always does, went on. I tried hard to forget Ace, especially since no one knew what happened to him after that night. Sarah told me she tried to find out where they sent him, but no on would tell her. I kept in touch with Sarah, Maggie, and Jen for years after that. I still keep in touch with Sarah today. It's 1989, and all of what I've just told you happened around thirty summers ago. Sometimes it's hard to keep track. Eventually I got married, to a sweet young high school history teacher. I love him, in a different way from how I felt (and sometimes still feel) about Ace. That was young love, wild, immature, but love nonetheless. I have three children and, no, none of them are named Ace. That would just be odd.   
  
Sarah and I sometimes reminisce (okay, we do it all the time) about that school year, and what a crazy time it was. I remember most of it fondly, and try hard to block out that last night. I don't really blame anyone any more for what happened, it's sort of like looking at pictures in a photo album, that's how faded the emotions have gotten. And they were just like that, until yesterday. I went to my mailbox to get my mail, and there it was. My husband was staying late at the school to tutor some students, and my youngest child (who's 17) was staying after school at cheerleading practice (sincerely!), so I was all alone. I sat at the kitchen table, turning the envelope over and over in my hands, knowing that it was something I wouldn't want to open and yet at the same time knowing that it had to be done. Finally I tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. This is what it read:  
  
To Ms. Katherine Reyes,  
  
We've never met, but I feel as if I know you so well. My name is Louisa Stanton, but my maiden name is Merrill. I believe that you knew my younger brother by the name of Ace quite a few years ago. I never had the courage to look you up before, but I feel as if I can no longer keep what he told me from you. You see, when Ace was sent to prison on those blown up assault charges, I just didn't know what to do. But every time I spoke with him, he asked if I could find you, and every time I told him I couldn't. I just didn't want to break his heart. If only I'd known what he was going through, perhaps I would have done as he'd asked, but there's nothing to be done about that now. I wanted to inform you of his passing. I don't know when you will receive this, but trust me when I say these parting words to you. He always loved you Katherine. I'm not sure if that is something you want to hear right now, but I suppose that it is better late than never. That is all he ever wanted to impart to you, and so now I am honoring those wishes.  
  
All The Best,  
  
Louisa Stanton  
  
So that's it. Yeah, Ace loved me and I loved him. We had some good times, him and me. And maybe we could have been happy in the future, who really knows? But when it all comes down, I guess you just really gotta take the hand you're dealt and play it in the best way. Dig? 


	10. Alternate Ending This Story's Not Quite...

Disclaimer: The Cobras, Castle Rock, etc. belong to Stephen King and Columbia Tristar. Katherine, her parents, Maggie, Sarah, and Jennifer belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this alternate ending for me, but a few people asked for it, so after thinking about it I decided to post it. I like the original (to me, real) ending better, but I wanted to let the people who have read and left so many great reviews decide for themselves.  
  
Alternate Ending  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ace  
  
--------------------------  
  
It all could've ended right there. And it did, in a way. The sort of plans I'd made, the plans for a better life for me and Kitty-Kat, just didn't turn out that way. Hey, that ain't to say what happened turned us inta some kinda bums, but it damn near could've.  
  
The blade went into her shoulder and she just fell to the ground. Tom and his boys fled the scene like the scared little pansies I always took 'em for. But the best, oh the fucking best was seeing *my* boys flee not ten seconds after that. Kat's girls looked like they were rooted to the ground with the exception of Sarah. She was on the ground on the other side of Kat.   
  
I just couldn't believe this was all happening. "Ace?" Kat whispered.  
  
"Kitty-Kat, I ain't leavin. I'm right here," I said to her.  
  
"I can hear sirens. Ace, you'd bettah get outta here."  
  
"Uh-uh, no way babe. There ain't no way I'm leavin ya like this."  
  
She closed her eyes briefly and it scared me like nothing else. Then her eyes opened again. I looked over at Sarah and her eyes were filled with tears as she gently held and stroked one of Kat's hands. I took Kat's other hand and kissed it gently. "Ace, I won't get in trouble. You can leave," Sarah said gently.  
  
"There ain't no way, Sarah," I said again firmly. This was all my fault, and for once I was gonna take responsibility for my stupid actions.   
  
She just looked at me, a new respect in her eyes. "Okay, Ace."  
  
Then the cops were there. I pressed a kiss to Kat's pale lips, and she returned it softly. "God, but I love you Kat," I whispered.  
  
"Ace…" she said and trailed off. Whatever she might have said to me then…I couldn't hear it.  
  
"Okay, young man, I think you've done enough for one night," a cop said as he pulled me off the ground and wrenched my hand from hers.   
  
"Ace? Ace!" Kat called softly.  
  
As I was pushed into the patrol car I turned to look at her. I was so sure then that I would never see that sweet little face again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
When I woke up just a couple hours later, I was so disoriented. I had no idea what was going on. I was in a hospital, in a cold hard bed. Someone had changed me into one of those funny paper gowns, and my car keys were no longer around my neck, but on a table next to the bed.   
  
"Kat, oh thank God you're awake!" Sarah exclaimed from where she was sitting.  
  
"Sarah? What happened? Are my folks here?" I asked.  
  
Sarah dragged the chair next to my bed and took my hand. "No, not yet. The hospital people are trying to look for 'em."  
  
"Well, they did go to a party tonight," I said. "They probably won't be back before dawn."  
  
We sat in a sort of silence for a couple of minutes before I thought something horrible. "Sarah, what happened to Ace?"  
  
Sarah chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Kat…they, well, they arrested him. He was the only guy there. I think they're gonna make him the fall guy for everything!"  
  
I sat up too quickly, and had to lay down again. I was just too dizzy. "We have to clear him, Sarah. He can't go to jail for somethin that wasn't even his fault!"   
  
"I know, I just don't know what to do."  
  
I looked over at the table where my car keys were, and that sparked an idea. "You gotta go get my car and get me the fuck outta here. We gotta get to the station before they take him somewhere where we won't be able to find him."  
  
"Me?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide. "I can barely drive, Kat."  
  
"That don't matter. Sarah, you're like my sister. If you can't do it, you know no one else will," I said and grabbed the keys. I pulled my hand from hers and pressed the keys into it instead.  
  
She took them reluctantly and got up. "I'd better go now if we're gonna get there in time."  
  
"I know. Hurry, please!"  
  
She rushed out the door and I leaned back into the bed, trying to gather my strength. The knife wound to my shoulder was pretty bad, but not so bad that I wouldn't be able to walk out of there on my own. My clothes were folded on a chair by the door, and I pushed myself into an upright position slowly so that I could get them. I managed somehow to grab my pants and shirt, and I pulled the pants on. I wouldn't put the shirt on until Sarah got back, so that I wouldn't tip anybody off as to what I was doing.  
  
I don't know how long Sarah was gone, but boy was I glad to see her when she got back. "Sarah, what took you so long?" I asked with a small smile.  
  
"God, Kat, you look like hell!" she exclaimed and then blushed sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, thanks a lot. I didn't have time to get my makeup on."  
  
"How are we gonna get out of here?" Sarah asked me.  
  
"First, help me get my shirt on," I said.  
  
I pulled the IV painfully out of my arm and Sarah gingerly lifted the paper dress over my head and helped me into my blood-soaked t-shirt. It was pretty gross, but all of my other clothes were in the trunk of my car.   
  
We peaked out of my room and the hallway was clear, so we began walking as quickly as possible to the elevators. Sarah held onto me to give me support, and we walked a little slower because of me. I know now that what we did was completely irresponsible and dangerous, and sometimes when I think about it I'm totally amazed that we weren't caught the second we stepped onto the ground floor. But we weren't. We got out of the elevator and walked quietly and discreetly out of the door, into the brisk night air.   
  
--------------------------  
  
The ride to the police station was hair-raisingly frightening. I hadn't really realized just how bad of a driver Sarah really was until those moments when I was sure I was gonna bite it right there on the road. Luckily the station wasn't too far from the hospital and she managed to get us there in one piece. She parked sort of lopsided in a parking space and we walked as calmly as possible through the front doors and to the main desk. I was so scared at that moment that I was sure they would see my hands shaking like I was using a jackhammer. "Excuse me?" I said.  
  
"One moment, miss," the officer at the desk said without turning around.  
  
"Excuse me!" I said it a little louder this time but there was still no response.  
  
"I need help!" Sarah yelled and that got his attention. He took one look at my blood-spattered t-shirt and came right around to help me into the main area.   
  
"Miss, please tell me what happened. Can I get you anything? Can I call an ambulance? Your parents?" he asked.  
  
"No. Ace Merrill. Where is he?" I asked.  
  
His face got stony. "He's in the holding tank. He's gonna be shipped to the state juvenile facility come morning."  
  
"Why?" I asked, and Sarah squeezed my shoulder to show her support.  
  
"He was involved with the stabbing of a young girl earlier this evening and the assault of one of our more promising young people," he said, and eyed me carefully. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because," I said and took a deep breath. "None of that was his fault."  
  
"And how do you know this?" he asked.  
  
"I'm the girl that got stabbed. Want to see the hole in my shoulder?" I asked.  
  
"No thank you, young lady. Just why am I supposed to believe you?"   
  
"Because she's telling the truth!" Sarah blurted out. She blushed but kept her head high.  
  
"Please, sir, you have to believe me. Ace might have fought with Tom, but Tom fought with Ace too. And it was Tom who stabbed me, not Ace," I said. I hated pleading and seeming weak, but it looked to me like the situation was getting pretty desperate.  
  
"The Malone boy stabbed you? Now why do I find that hard to believe?" the officer asked me, an annoying smugness in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that he stabbed me with Ace's knife."  
  
"It was Ace Merrill's knife?" the cop asked, and both me and Sarah shifted uncomfortably under the man's hard glare.  
  
"Yeah, it was. Why would I tell you he had a knife if I was lyin?" I asked.  
  
"All right, young lady, that's enough. Is there anyone else who can corroborate this story of yours? Someone halfway credible?"   
  
I didn't like the slight mocking tone in his voice but I just swallowed the urge to belt him in his snoot and gave him the names and numbers of a couple of kids who had been there but weren't friends with either Ace or Tom. I didn't give him Maggie or Jen's numbers because I didn't want their parents to freak.   
  
About five or six kids were called down that night, one after the other. I guess the police were really eager to get Ace out of town so they just woke up people and made them get their kids to the station to give their versions of what happened. During all this time me and Sarah just waited in the waiting area. Sarah's parents knew that she was with me, and that I was at the police station because I got stabbed, but other than that they were pretty clueless, kinda like how they always were. Finally, in the really early hours of the morning, the sergeant called us into a small office. "Okay ladies, this is what we've been able to piece together: Mr. Merrill and Mr. Malone were fighting. At first it was an even and fair fight, but one of Mr. Malone's friends got rowdy and turned the one-on-one fight into a brawl. The fight was dying down on its own when we were called to the scene. Only some of the kids we talked to saw this part, but the ones that did see it told us fairly similar stories: Mr. Malone had what they recognized to be the weapon that Mr. Merrill usually has on his person. Mr. Merrill's "steady," who I would assume is you Miss. Reyes, was accidentally stabbed with Mr. Merrill's own knife by Mr. Malone, who then fled the scene with his friends. Does that sound accurate to you?"  
  
My heart was beating so fast in my chest I thought that it might just come leaping out of my throat. They knew the truth! Ace was going to be cleared! "Yes, sir, that is how I remember it happening," I said.  
  
"So do I," Sarah said.  
  
"Then I suppose that there is really nothing left for me to do but to release Mr. Merrill, as he appears to be innocent, regrettably, of all charges," the sergeant said and stood up.  
  
I noticed how he had slipped in that 'regrettably' after the word 'innocent,' but I was just too happy to care. Ace was free, and so was I! I knew in that moment that there was no way we would be able to stay in Castle Rock any longer. I stood too, and the sergeant called over an officer and spoke to him briefly. The officer asked me to follow him and I did, down a short corridor to a hallway which held only four cells. I saw Ace right away and, man, I don't think I was ever more happy to see his face than in that moment, for the rest of my life. "Ace!"  
  
His head was bowed and his hands were clasped, and he was leaning on his knees. He looked almost like he was in prayer. I didn't know whether or not he heard me that first time, so I called his name again, louder this time. "ACE!"  
  
His head shot up that time, and the look on his face then was something I'll never forget. It was one of complete amazement and utter shock. It kinda looked like someone had just hit him over the head real hard with a solid steel baseball bat. That was how shocked he looked. "Kat?" he asked softly.  
  
"Oh god, Ace, I was so worried about ya!" I exclaimed and rushed over to the cell. He got up too, and we clasped hands through the bars, like in one of those real romantic star-crossed lover movies.  
  
"You was worried about me? I thought maybe you'd died or somethin! Kat, I dunno what I'd've done if I'd lost ya!" he exclaimed and leaned in to kiss me.  
  
As he was about to, the officer that was standing there made a coughing noise. "Why don't you wait until you're outside to do that, all right?"  
  
I pulled away from the bars and nodded. The cop motioned for me to step away and I did. "What's goin on?" Ace asked. He looked real upset.  
  
"Mr. Merrill, you've been cleared of all charges. You're free to go," the cop said, sliding the key in the lock and turning it. He opened the cell and stood aside, allowing Ace to walk out into the open.  
  
"I'm free?" Ace asked, not fully believing it, I think.  
  
"Yes. Apparently some witnesses came forward in your defense. Their stories checked out," the cop replied, and looked at me with some thinly veiled disdain.  
  
"Kat, you didn't!" Ace said.  
  
"I did. Can we get out of here now?" I asked the officer.  
  
"Be my guest," he answered, and no sooner were those words out of his mouth than me and Ace high-tailed it out of there.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
As soon as we were out in the clear night, Ace wrapped his arms around me and twirled me around in the air happily. My shoulder was aching really badly then, but I just didn't care. Ace was out of that shit-hole, and we could do whatever we wanted. "Are you all right?" he asked me when he put me down.  
  
"Well, my shoulder hurts somethin awful but other than that, I'll be okay."  
  
He looked at me seriously. "Kat, you shouldn'ta come. What if somethin had happened and your shoulder got worse?"  
  
"Ace, I couldn't just let you rot if I had the chance to clear you. How would I have lived with that, huh?"  
  
  
  
He didn't get to answer that because just then Sarah pulled up, albeit kinda badly. "You guys do want to get outta here, don'tcha?"  
  
"Definitely," I said.   
  
Ace took one look at Sarah in the driver's seat and shook his head. "Hey, Sarah why don't you hop in the back and let me drive, okay?"  
  
Sarah gave him a relieved smile and scrambled into the back seat. "Thank god, Ace. I just hate driving!"  
  
"I think driving hates you too," he said and we laughed. It was so good to have him back. Things almost felt normal.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do?" Sarah asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.  
  
"Don't really know," I said, and looked at Ace.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me Kitty-Kat. You're the one who skipped out on the hospital to get your j.d. boyfriend out of jail," he answered with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, well you should thank your lucky stars that I did," I shot back, but smiled at him.  
  
"Believe me, babe, I do," he answered and put his hand on me knee and squeezed it.  
  
"Are you gonna stay here in Castle Rock?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't see how we can," I said softly.  
  
Ace looked at me sidelong and I knew he was probably a little surprised by my answer. "I think I'm gonna have to agree with my girl here. I didn't really wanna go, but how can we stay around here? Maybe this is the push we need."  
  
"Where will we go?" I asked.  
  
His answer was quick, so I knew he'd probably been thinking about this even before the fight went down. "My sister called earlier this month and asked me again to come live with her. I told her about your deal and how I couldn't leave you here. She told me to bring you with me."  
  
"And what did you say?" I asked, trying to hide my shock. I had had no idea that Ace had been planning on asking me to leave with him.  
  
"I said I would think about it. So, are you ready to go to Massachusetts?"  
  
"That's where she's living now?"  
  
"Yeah, and doin damn fuckin good. We can stay at her place for awhile, least until we get on our feet," he answered.  
  
I didn't know what to say, and before I could answer Sarah leaned over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Kat, you've gotta do this. You could go back to your place and pretend like nothing happened, but do you want to?"  
  
"Besides," Ace said. "My fuckin Cobras betrayed me. I don't wanna see their ugly mugs ever again."  
  
I nodded silently. I knew what I had to do. "Okay, Ace. Let's go."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered.  
  
"Fuckin A!" he exclaimed. "Sarah, we gotta drop you off at your place. You okay with that?"  
  
"Of course. You guys gotta leave tonight. But you have to promise to stay in touch. I want to know what's going on with you," she said with a sad smile, her eyes misting with tears.  
  
"Oh, Sarah, of course I will! I'll definitely make sure you always know how to reach me!" I said and turned around to give her a hug.  
  
"Girl, come on, enough with the mushy stuff," Ace said and we all laughed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
I said a long goodbye to Sarah, and gave her the letters that I had written beforehand to give to Jen, Maggie, and my parents. I also gave her the letter I had written for her, even though I didn't think she would really need it. She had already seen what had gone down firsthand. We hugged one last time, extra hard, and then Ace told me it was time to go. It was so weird, saying goodbye to Sarah. Even today, she's the best friend I have. We became even closer that night, if that's even possible.   
  
I got into the car with Ace, and as we drove out of Castle Rock I didn't look back. There was no need to.  
  
---------------------------  
  
30 Years Later  
  
So that's the whole sordid story, give or take a few sordid details. Ace and I got married the next day, in the next town over, and we've been married ever since. When we got to Ace's sister's house, I was surprised by how warm and welcoming she and her husband were, especially considering what Ace's parents were like. Louisa and Eric, as it turned out, had made a nice little life for themselves. They had one child, a boy named Matthew and each had a pretty good job, he as a foreman for a construction company and she as an elementary school teacher. They let Ace and I live with them for awhile, and helped us figure out how to get high school diplomas. Eric got Ace a job with the construction team, and I worked at a grocery store during the day and went to college at night.  
  
I ended up contacting my parents a few months after we got to Layland Falls, and what surprised me most was that they weren't angry. On the contrary, they actually seemed happy to hear from me, and eager to work things out. I guess the old saying rings true: you don't know what you got till it's gone. Anyway, we did eventually reconcile and I get along pretty well with my father nowadays. My mother passed a few years back. And you know, what my mother said to me about my father's temper was true. I was a lot more like him than I ever realized.   
  
It makes me very happy to tell you that all's well that ends well. Ace eventually took to opening his own construction business with Eric as his partner, and it's still doing well today. After not knowing what I wanted to do for a long time, my father helped me get a job in one of the banks around here (he has a ton of clout), and now I run one myself! How's that for irony? We have kids, four of them, the oldest being 27 and the youngest being 17. My 17-year-old is always getting into all sorts of trouble, but I try to keep calm. After all, it's not like she's running around with the toughest hood' this side of Maine, or getting into fights and ending up with a stabbed shoulder. I think I'll probably save those stories for when she's a bit older.  
  
"Kitty-Kat, what are you doing?" Ace peers over my shoulder and looks at the computer screen. He still calls me Kitty-Kat after all these years, and every time he does it still makes me melt.  
  
"Writing out our history for posterity," I answer.  
  
"Who the hell would want to read that?" he asks, and I look over my shoulder at him and give him a peck on the lips.  
  
"It's a classic 'star-crossed lovers' story, honey, except with a happy ending. I think prospective readers might dig it," I answer, slipping in some old slang for good measure.  
  
"'Dig it?' What are we, back in the '60s?" he asks with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I have been recounting our story for the past few hours. Give me a minute to get back to the present," I say and save our story before shutting the computer off.  
  
"So, was it nice to go back there?"  
  
I put my arms around him and smile. "In a way. Knowing how the story ends helps a lot."  
  
"This story ain't over yet, babe. Not by a long shot," he tells me, and as these two old crazy kids kiss I know it's true. There's a few more chapters to go before we'll see those two little words.  
  
The End 


End file.
